Firewhiskey - A Prequel
by lleuadarian
Summary: Firewhiskey in the Head Dorms. Scandalous. They're glad they brought it there, though. Jily. Marauder Era.


James Potter was bored. Lily was with Marlene. Sirius was… with Lily and Marlene, presumably. Peter was probably with Remus doing homework and, therefore, James Potter was alone and miserable and downright lonely.

James Potter was, to put it bluntly, going out of his mind. Earlier in the day, he and Sirius had snuck out to Hogsmeade through the passage underneath the statue of the hunchbacked witch and bought most of Honeydukes' stock, but it had not been enough to satiate James's thirst for a bit of rule-breaking. Head Boy life was rendering him almost rule-abiding (inwardly James Potter shuddered at the word) and it made him sick to the stomach.

He sat up straight on the couch and stared into the fire like a dying man stares up at heaven. The embers were glowing, and suddenly James Potter knew exactly what he could do to alleviate his boredom.

James Potter was going to get mind-numbingly drunk on the Firewhiskey in the Gryffindor seventh-year boys' dormitory. Frank and the guys wouldn't mind (after all, it was there to share).

James Potter stood up with purpose flowing through his veins and marched through the corridors of the castle, on an unstoppable mission to find his Firewhiskey.

Lily Evans stopped James Potter in his tracks, thus proving that his mission was, indeed, stoppable.

"Potter."

"Evans."

"What, exactly, are you doing here at…" Lily Evans paused to look at her watch, "half past eleven on a Friday night?"

"Oh, Merlin," James Potter murmured. "It's a Friday, Evans. Loosen up and come with me."

To James Potter's surprise, Lily flipped her auburn hair into a bun and scuttled after him.

Thus was the beginning of their unstoppable mission to find their Firewhiskey (even if Lily Evans didn't know it yet.)

"Frank."

James Potter stood in the doorframe of the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dormitory with a repulsed-looking Lily Evans at his side. The sight of them together (whilst _not_ attempting to murder each other) made Frank Longbottom sit up straight on his bed, where he'd been admiring the state of his illegally-cultivated mushrooms under his mattress.

"James! Lily! What?"

"The Firewhiskey, if you please." James's request.

"In the bath." Frank Longbottom was too bemused to argue, even when both James and Lily walked out with the entire casket in their arms.

Lily kicked Sirius's dirty boxers towards Frank on her way out and they landed incredibly close to his mushrooms, eliciting a cry of horror from him (the pungent odour in such close quarters to the mushrooms would cause them to wither) and a tut of disapproval from her (contrasting greatly with her current action of carrying illegally-procured Firewhiskey through the school, but then who was Frank Longbottom to question Lily Evans?)

James Potter and Lily Evans lay the casket down on the floor of the Head Dorms and Lily threw her hands on her hips. "I'm guessing you want to drink this."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

And then, Lily Evans said something that made James Potter proud that he'd loved her throughout their time in Hogwarts. "I'll join you."

(An hour later)

After several shots of varying size, James was lying on the couch shirtless and Lily was giggling uncontrollably as Firewhiskey drops dribbled down her chin.

"Lily," James slurred. "Lily, Lily, I love you Lily."

"James, James, James," Lily cried, throwing herself on top of him. "You're so annoying."

"But Lily," James complained, gathering her in his arms, "You love me."

"I do, James," Lily chuckled. "Jamesy, Jamesy-Poo…"

It was at this precise moment that Sirius and Remus broke into the dorms, breathing heavily.

"James! " they exclaimed at exclaimed at exactly the same time.

"We've run…" said Sirius.

"From the lake…" continued Remus.

"Up here…"

"Because Frank shouted at us from the top of the tower…"

"Saying that you and Lily were together! And look at you!"

Sirius then blew his nose loudly and wiped away tears of joy. "Jily is finally a thing, Moony! Just imagine the kid they're gonna have! He's gonna be great!"

"He'll have his mother's eyes," Remus continued, crying on Sirius's shoulder, "And his father's hair!"

"Don't forget the part where he'll fall for a redhead and it will go on to become to become a Potter family tradition in fanfictions across the world!" Sirius stated happily with a flourish, tossing his head out of his face. "Now let's get out of here and leave the lovebirds alone, Moony!"

"Lead on, Padfoot!"

(A long, awkward pause later)

"James, fill up the casket." Lily said from his chest, which had been her hiding place of choice when his friends walked in.

"Done."

"We're not drinking anymore."

"No, we're not."

"You're going to hide that casket away for future Heads to enjoy."

"Yes, I am."

"We're now Jily, by the way, in case you hadn't heard."

"Yes, we are."

"That makes me quite happy."

"… Some more Firewhiskey, Lily?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
